


Day Twenty Seven:Sc-Fi day:Aliens and shuttles(Law/Zoro)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro just came back from stealing things,and somehow has a soft moment with Law...who ends up finding a Alien in Thier bedroom
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 8





	Day Twenty Seven:Sc-Fi day:Aliens and shuttles(Law/Zoro)

"Catch him!,he got ahold of Our info hard drive!!!"

Zoro sped through the ship, holding onto his three hilts of his swords,clutching his eye tightly

"Get him,he's the Hunter!!"

Zoro finally got off the ship and into the black Shuttle and slammed the door shut as the shuttle Zoomed off.

"Did you get it?!"

Zoro glanced at Penguin and nodded.

"Is...is he okay?"

Penguin sighed and rubbed his neck.

"All he feels is the need to throw up,but he's pushing him self"

"Dumbass,that's what he gets for staying up late"

Zoro walked off, adjusting his jacket and pants.

"Oi Law"

He walked past the captain's bay and stopped in his tracks,rubbing his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? You've just almost lost your arm and feel sick and your trying to fly this?!"

Law turned his head around and rolled his eyes,as Zoro walked towards him 

"Yes seriously,I promised to get you back joke to Your Captian and I'll do that"

"Yeah,but you have Penguin who could fly this."

"I want to,alright?"

"Trafalgar Law"

Law gripped the Wheel tightly, dodging meteors

"Not now Zoro,we could Cra-"

Just as law said that a Meteor crashed into the side of him,making the red warning lights start to flash

"Fuck! Are you kidding me?!"

Zoro growled and reached for his hilts but Law out a hand up and Door raised his eyebrow up

"It's fine,I guess we will need to dock the ship...And let the Mechanic's fix it."

Zoro sighed and went to walk off as Law turned his head towards the male 

"Zoro...are you Mad at me?"

"Tch,no"

"Don't fucking lie to me"

Zoro growled as Law stood up and walked towards Zoro,Who looked down seeing the robotic hand.

"Look at me."

"Zo.."

Zoro looked up,seeing Law have a small Smile on his face,cupping his cheek 

"Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry Law...just...I wish you would realx and heal,yes you have a robotic arm now,but you still have internal bleeding"

"Excuse me? When did you get smart"

"Probably once you applied the metal plates to me"

"Thier on your chest? Not applied to your Brain"

Zoro shurgged his shoulders as Law rolled his eyes,talking his Human hand towards Zoros and holding it gently 

"I swear to god if there's aliens in our room I'm gonna stab someone"

"Hopefully the alien"

Law glared at Zoro who Smirked as they walked towards his room

Law pressed the keys,into the keypad and smiled as the door lifted open a s Law grutned as there was a large grey alien currently ripping the towels Up.

".... Seriously....."

Law sighed and grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked towards the alien,pressing the button letting a Lazer blade pop out as Law thrusted it into the belly,making it squeal and make werid nosies 

"Well,I have a new test subject"

"Seriously?"

Law turned around to Zoro who blade was out but he was turning it off.

"What? I could find out more about the DNA Of this bitch"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he walked towards Law,who finally realised the blood pouring from the old cut across his eye.

"Excuse me."

Zoro blinked and tilted his head as Law walked towards him,pulling a Wet wipe out

"What's wrong?"

"You opened your eye wound"

Law gently wiped around the eye,reaching for a bandage, Slowly wrapping it around his eye and jokingly kissing it 

"There,all better"

"Tch,sap"


End file.
